


Taking the Party Home

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Jess attend his law firm’s holiday party, but the party really starts once they get home.





	Taking the Party Home

The hall was filled with hundreds of people, dressed to the nines and looking like royalty.  Most of the men had on tuxedos, and the women wore all sorts of glittery, silky, sparkly, or velvety dresses, adorned with jewels of all types.

It was Sam’s company holiday party, and he hated every minute of it.

 _Okay, maybe not everything_ , he thought as his wife walked back over to him.

Jessica was wearing a beautiful plum [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.newyorkdress.com%2FItems_Big%2F66390_239492.jpg&t=ODRjYjUwMTAzZThhZjA3N2M1ZmFkODA0YzQ0OGVhNWMyNzU5MWZhNCxEdWdjWE1aRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155259483532%2Ftaking-the-party-home&m=1) that was cut off the shoulder, highlighting her collarbones.  It was fitted to just below her ass, where it then flared out a bit when she walked. There was stitching on the sides, and that along with her dangling diamond earrings made her sparkle as she walked toward him.

As Jess walked toward him, Sam’s face broke out into a grin.  He was one lucky bastard, married to the most beautiful woman in the world. The only good thing about this party was how many of his co-workers complimented him on how beautiful his wife was, how lucky he was to have her on his arm, and how Sam got to teasingly tell each and every one of them to back off – Jess was  _his_  and his  _alone._

It was also great that Jessica would make everyone in the room just a bit hot and bothered by putting her hands on him, subtly but with clear intent.  He loved his wife.

Sam handed Jessica her champagne glass once she stood in front of him, and without saying a word to each other, they cheers’d.  They didn’t take their eyes off one another as they took a sip, heat in their shared gaze.

Sam wanted to leave the party the moment they had arrived, but Jessica was being a dutiful wife and making sure he made his way around the party, mingling and introducing her to his superiors.  Jessica knew Sam wanted to work his way up through the ranks of the firm, and he needed to make a good impression on the named partners.  Jess, being in public relations, knew exactly what to say and how to talk, and Sam had already been invited to a few private meetings for the following weeks in some very important people’s offices – all because of the things his amazing wife would say.

“Sam is  _always_  early – it’s almost to the point of ridiculous! You know he was waiting at the altar for me for a solid hour before the ceremony, wanting to be ready to go?”

“Sam spent all day Saturday at the homeless shelter – you know the one for your case?  He wanted to make sure all of their records were straight, and then got himself caught up in playing with those adorable kids, I thought he was going to adopt them all right there!”

“I swear, Sam’s eidetic memory is a curse – I can’t get away with anything!  He always remembers what I’ve said, so if I can’t pretend to lose anything, he always knows where things are!”

Sam put his hand at the small of Jessica’s back, knowing there were a few more people to mingle with before she would let him leave.  As efficiently as possible, they made their way around the room again, stopping when they needed to talk with someone.

Finally, as Sam’s introversion was practically seeping from his pores, Jessica turned to him.

“Ready to go, babe?” she asked sweetly, her eyes dark.

Sam kissed her swiftly, a  _thank you_  mixed in to the kiss. He led her to the coat room and helped her don her fur jacket, before pulling his outer jacket on over his tux. They held hands as they waited for their car at the valet, and Sam was quick to hold the door open for his wife.

The drive home was quick, since it was late in the evening there weren’t many cars out, and Jessica was easily distracting him with her meaningful glances and thumb making circles on Sam’s knee.  He may have sped a bit, but he didn’t care, as long as he got Jessica home, and in their bedroom,  _fast_.

He pulled into the garage, Jessica hopping out of the car and heading into the house before the garage door had even closed.  Sam followed behind, making sure the door shut, hanging his coat in the front closet, checking the front and back door locks, and grabbing a glass of water to take to the bedroom.

As he walked up the stairs to their room, Sam picked up the evening gown Jessica had been wearing, which she apparently shed on her way up the stairs.  He slid the soft material against his cheek as he was entering the bedroom, seeing the glow of the bathroom light below the closed door.  He put the dress on the chair in the corner before setting his water down on the bedside table and reaching up to untie his tie.

“Jess?” he asked, wondering what she was doing.

“I’ll be right out, babe,” she called through the door.  “You just get naked and in that bed, like a good boy.”

Sam smiled, heat rising to his cheeks.  He loved it when Jessica told him what to do.  “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, already working on the buttons of his shirt.  

Sam tossed each piece of clothing into a pile on the chair with her dress as he removed it, knowing that the suit would need to go to the dry cleaner’s.  He put his undershirt and boxers in the laundry and neatly placed his shoes in the closet.

Once he was completely naked (and half-hard from waiting for Jessica to come out and tell him what to do next), Sam slid between the sheets, sitting upright against the headboard.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait very long (which was a good thing, because the silk of the sheets felt  _amazing_  against his dick) for Jessica to open the bathroom door.  His eyes raked her body, drinking in the [incredibly sexy teddy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.victoriassecret.com%2Flingerie%2Fteddies-and-bodysuits%2Fstrappy-plunge-teddy-dream-angels-wicked%3FProductID%3D312520%26CatalogueType%3DOLS&t=ODhmODJlNTlmMTExYmU5ZjVmYWQwZGUyMDI5MWUyMjBjNDkzYzU1MixEdWdjWE1aRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155259483532%2Ftaking-the-party-home&m=1) she had slipped on for him.  It had a plunging neckline that was all the way to her belly button, and Sam could easily imagine licking and kissing a trail from her neck downward.  Jessica did a small turn for him so that he could see the back of the teddy, which was really just straps of fabric crisscrossing her back, her entire ass in view from the thong cut.

Once she was happy with Sam’s small show, Jessica gave him a knowing wink.  “Sweet Sammy,” Jessica purred as she walked slowly toward the bed. “You did just what I told you, didn’t you?”

Sam gulped as he nodded, not wanting to speak if she didn’t want him to.  Jessica crawled onto the bed, moving on all fours toward him.  It took all of Sam’s control to keep his hands beside him and not reach out – he would wait until his wife told him it was alright to touch.

She settled herself on his lap, straddling his legs on top of the covers.  Her hand reached out to comb his hair away from his face before she leaned forward to kiss him, her tongue invading his mouth and taking his breath away.  She ended the kiss to lean forward and whisper in his ear, “Touch me.”

Sam moaned at the instruction, his hands flexing before grasping at her hips, his fingers reaching out to give her ass a squeeze.  Jessica sighed before pulling him in for another kiss, her fingernails scratching down his chest.  “You were such a good boy tonight, Sammy,” she said between kisses, praising him the way she knew he enjoyed.  “All those people watching us, listening to us, wishing they  _were_  us…” Jessica bit Sam’s earlobe lightly.  “They all  _knew_  that we’d end up here in our bed at the end of the night, and I’m sure they were jealous of me.”

“Jealous of  _me_ , you mean,” Sam corrected, his hands digging into her sides. He was fully hard now, his dick leaking onto the sheets between them.  Jessica smiled at his comment and put her hands on his, moving them to grasp her breasts through the teddy.  She leaned her body forward, and Sam instantly understood what she wanted him to do.

His mouth attacked the base of her neck, sucking lightly there before his tongue trailed down the v-cut, just as he had imagined before.  His large palms squeezed her breasts before he moved to pinch her nipples, and his tongue teased the skin between them.  Jessica threw her head back in pleasure, loving how Sam knew her body so well.

After just a moment, she had had enough.  She pushed Sam back against the headboard once more and maneuvered herself so she could pull down the sheets and comforter from his body, allowing his cock to stand proud before her.

Sam watched as she placed a feather-light kiss on the tip of his dick, causing it to twitch a bit, before she slid back up his body.  She sat back on his lap, his dick pressing against the lace of the teddy.  She moved to kiss him once more as her hips began a rocking motion against him, the friction of the fabric against his throbbing cock throwing his senses into overdrive.

Sam’s head hit the headboard as a groan was forced out of him, his eyes shutting tight so that he could concentrate on the feelings that his wife was giving him.  Jessica scratched her long, painted fingernails against his chest.  She pinched his nipples roughly, making him buck his hips against her in response.

Sam could feel the slick from her pussy seeping through the lace and onto his dick.  The delicious smell of sex was hitting his nose, making him want to move things along a bit more.

“Jess…” Sam begged, making her grind even harder down on him.  Sam opened his eyes to look at their hips, the sight of the bright red head of his cock leaking against the lace teddy making him moan again. Jessica smirked at his reaction, sliding her own hands over her breasts to give him a show.

“Jess, please,” Sam begged again.  “Need you…”

Jess slid one of her hands upward to her hair, pulling it back from her neck, as her other hand slid down to where their hips were meeting.  She fingered at the lace for a moment before lifting her hips slightly to slide the thin fabric to one side.

Jessica’s hips rolled again, now pressing her pussy lips against Sam’s cock and coating him with her juices directly.  Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of his wife, her beauty and sexiness everything he could ever dream of.

When she saw that he was watching the slippery slide of their sexes, she rolled her hips with purpose, catching Sam’s helmet at her entrance.  Slowly, she slid him inside of her heat, Sam never taking his eyes off of the show.

Jessica stayed still when she was fully seated on his cock, squeezing her walls around him strongly, thanks to her kegel exercises.  Sam groaned, the heat and pulsing around him nearly throwing him over the edge right then.

Jessica knew him too well. “No, no, Sammy,” she whispered breathily.  “No coming until I say so.”

Sam gulped, trying to get himself back under control.  He nodded eagerly, wanting to please his wife.  Jessica grabbed his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.   Using their joined hands as her leverage, Jessica began riding Sam, lifting herself almost completely off of him before slamming back down.

Sam watched as the muscles in her legs rippled with movement, watched as his dick appeared and disappeared, watched as Jessica bit her lip in concentration, chasing her own orgasm. Sam’s hands squeezed hers as he began meeting her thrusts, the squelching and slapping sounds of sex filling the room.

It wasn’t too long before Jessica’s movements were getting erratic, her body eager to reach her release. Sam moved their joined hands toward his chest so she was leaning forward, the angle changing slightly.  He let go, her hands latching on to his chest and shoulders.  

Sam brought one hand to her breast, once again pinching her nipple the way she liked.  A whimper of pleasure left her lips before she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the sound in.  The other hand he trailed to her clit, beginning a slow and smooth movement timed with their thrusts, sure to push her over the edge soon.

Jessica whimpered through her teeth, the sound like praises to Sam’s ears.  He put a little more effort into his thrusts, angling a bit differently to hit that perfect place inside of her.  Just a few thrusts later, and Jessica was biting his shoulder in a scream of pleasure, her orgasm rippling through her body.  Sam worked her through it, doing his best to hold back his own release until she gave him permission to come.

When Jessica’s breathing had calmed, Sam wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer.  “Jess…” he warned in a question.

Jessica lifted her head from his shoulder to bring their foreheads together and meet his eyes. “Come for me, Sammy,” she ordered, immediately claiming his lips after.  As if she had flipped a switch, Sam immediately released inside of her, spurts of come pulsing deep inside of her body.  Jessica squeezed around him to milk him of every last drop, loving the feeling of fullness that he gave her.

Their kiss was erratic as he came, but passionate.  Sam’s thrusts slowed, and Jessica settled firmly on his lap once more.  His big hands reached to cradle her head, fingers sliding through her sweat-soaked hair as he kissed her sweetly.

“Such a good boy for me,” Jessica purred, making Sam’s cock twitch inside of her again at the praise. She smiled, kissing him again.  “I love you, Sammy.”

Sam pulled away from her, lovingly taking in the image of his wife on his lap.  “I love you more, Jess.”

They shared a lovesick grin before Jessica lifted herself from Sam’s lap, evidence of their lovemaking sliding down her thighs.  Sam’s legs were jelly, but he got off the bed quickly, bringing a warm washcloth from the bathroom to gently clean off his wife.

Once they were cleaned up, they curled under the covers, Sam spooning himself behind Jessica, completely surrounding her with his long limbs.  He kissed the back of her neck before they both fell asleep, sated, happy, and in love.


End file.
